herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lenny (Shark Tale)
Lenny is the deuteragonist of Shark Tale. He is Don Lino's youngest son, Frankie's brother, and Oscar's best friend. Personality Unlike the other sharks, Lenny is a friendly vegetarian who would never harm anyone and is worried about admitting this to Lino. Trivia * Lenny is often thought to be the tritagonist of the film. * Lenny is voiced by Jack Black who later voiced Po in the ''Kung Fu Panda ''Franchise * Lenny is extremely similar to Tiger from ''An American Tale ''as they are both soft-hearted Vegetarian carnivores who are best friends with their natural prey. (Fievel for Tiger; Oscar for Lenny) *Lenny was thought to be the main protagonist. But, the true protagonist was Oscar. Gallery Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-91.jpg|"Don't worry little wormy. I'll get you out in a jiffy." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-134.jpg|"Frankie! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-145.jpg|"I was just...pickin' ya some flowers." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-149.jpg|"Hey! Mom says it's not OK to hit!" Shark_Tale_Frankie_with_Lenny.png Lenny is opposed to his father.png|"PUT THE SHRIMP DOWN!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-3379.jpg|"Look, I'm just pretending so you can get away. Now when I turn around, You take off!" Shark Tale Lenny Mourning Frankie.jpg|Lenny mourning over Frankie shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-3534.jpg shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-4087.jpg Lenny begs Oscar to take him with him.jpg|Lenny begs Oscar to take him home with him. Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5043.jpg|Oscar & Lenny hiding behind the wall Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5206.jpg|"Oh you're a liar." Lenny knows the Sharkslayer is a phony because he was there when the anchor crushed Frankie. Oscar sneaking Lenny into town.jpg|Oscar sneaks Lenny into the reef Lenny's heroic grin.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5419.jpg|Lenny causing a loud crash Not gonna laugh? that's just what you say.jpg|"Not gonna laugh, that's just what you say. And then what happens once I tell you? You laugh." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5596.jpg|"I'm...a vegetarian" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-5624.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6105.jpg|Angie discovers Lenny and confronts Oscar Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-6140.jpg Angie confronts Oscar About bringing Lenny in the storage room.png Lenny's & Oscar's Laugh.jpg|Oscar and Lenny laughing Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6336.jpg|"You need to slay a shark...and I need to disappear. Here's what we're gonna do" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6366.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6489.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6554.jpg|Lenny accidentally eats Oscar Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6689.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-6793.jpg|"CURSE YOU SHARKSLAYER!" High fin low fin Oscar & Lenny.jpg|"High fin! Low fin!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7096.jpg|Lenny trying to stop Oscar and Angie's argument, to no avail Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7182.jpg|"Tada! Sebastian the Whale Washin' Dolphin!" Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7654.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-7872.jpg Oscar Lenny & Sykes Laughing.jpg|Lenny laughing with Oscar and Sykes Angie vomited out of Lenny.jpg|Lenny vomits out Angie Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-8989.jpg|"You always wanted me to be like Frankie. I'll never be the shark you want me to be." Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9096.jpg|Lenny and his dad embrace Lino agrees a truce with Oscar.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9435.jpg|Lenny & his dad arrive at the Whale Wash with the Mob. shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9537.jpg|Lenny leads the other sharks in dancing Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps com-9549.jpg|Fish vs. Shark dance off Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps_com-9554.jpg|Oscar and Lenny arguing over dance moves Oscar & Lenny noticing Shrimp dance moves.png|Noticing Shrimp doing impressive moves |undefined|link=undefined Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:DreamWorks Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Son of a Villain Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fish Category:Gentle Giants Category:Comic Relief Category:Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Successors Category:Sea Creatures Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Con artist Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Deal Makers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Famous Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Heroes